chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacquelyn Maria Theresa Brunswick
Jacquelyn Maria Theresa Brunswick (February 21, 1901-September 24, 2005) was a Chawosaurian Aristocrat who was the husband of Wilhelm B. Schwartz from 1914 to his death in 1993. Jacquelyn was born in Russia under the Tsars and in 1914, she married her first cousin, Wilhelm Schwartz, and had five children together. She lived through World War I, the Great Depression, World War II, and the Cold War. She passed away of old age on September 24, 2005, in a hospital in New York City. Early Life Jacquelyn Maria Theresa Brunswick was born on February 21, 1901, in Saint Petersburg under the Russian Tsar to Elagabalus Brunswick and Elisabeth Schwartz. Her father requested that Wilhelm, his nephew, should marry his daughter in 1914, Valentine's day. Jacquelyn, with no hesitation, accepted her father's request to marry Wilhelm, despite being first cousins. World War I On July 28, 1914, World War I broke out and Wilhelm, Jacquelyn, and their family were forced to flee to Vladivostok, but Wilhelm agreed to join the Russian Army and fight the Germans, which upset Jacquelyn purely. As her husband set off to war, Jacquelyn was hunted by Bolsheviks, and every Christmas during the war, Wilhelm was allowed to return to his wife. Wilhelm was too hunted by the Bolsheviks. In 1917, when the Russian Revolution struck, the Russian Empire abandoned the war and dissolved. Russian Revolution and Civil War The Russian Revolution destroyed the Russian Empire and broke out the Russian Civil War between Russian Monarchists and Soviet Bolsheviks. In 1918, Wilhelm left the military and decided to stay with his wife. In 1920, Jacquelyn was in labor with her first child, Wilhelm II, Wilhelm feared potential Bolshevik invasion during the birth process. As the child was born, the infant's face was a little disfigured, barely looked like Wilhelm or Jacquelyn. Wilhelm and Jacquelyn didn't know anything about genetics, so they never knew at all, not even when DNA testing was invented in the 1980s, that baby Wilhelm II's genetic problems were the result of their first cousin inbreeding. By 1923, as the Russian Civil War ended and bad signs began to kick in with their son, Wilhelm II, as he turned three already in January, the Soviet Union rises. Rise of the Soviet Union and the early Stalin Era Wilhelm and Jacquelyn were forced into hiding because the Bolsheviks won the Civil War and took over the entire Russian nation. After Lenin passed away in 1924, Joseph Stalin came to power in 1924 and began his transformation of the Soviet Union. While Stalin's terrorizing the Soviet People with his Five Year Plan, his Collectivization, resulting in the Ukrainian Famines, Wilhelm and Jacquelyn were in labor again with their second child in a home in Moscow, as Jacquelyn gave birth, Wilhelm was disappointed that the child turned out to be a girl, Jacquelyn named the child Catherine Molly Schwartz, often called her "Anna". Baby Catherine, unlike her brother Wilhelm II, was born beautifully well-formed, her face was "the face of an angel" described by a doctor who helped delivered the child. But Catherine, as she grows up, was blind, and deaf, another child suffering from the impact of inbreeding. Glasses helped Catherine and her parents had to communicate with her by note writing to each other. In 1932, Wilhelm and Jacquelyn were in labor with their third child, Elagabalus, Elagabalus was the only child who carried his mother's last name. After World War II began, Wilhelm and Jacquelyn gave birth to their twins in 1940, Jonathan and Victoria. World War II After the Nazis invaded the Soviet Union, Wilhelm and Jacquelyn left Soviet Russia to the United Kingdom. Wilhelm and Jacquelyn were both supporters of Adolf Hitler and his regime. Wilhelm and Jacquelyn raised their children to the Nazi ideology, raising them to hate Jews, and oppose Communism. As Wilhelm and Jacquelyn learned that Nazi Germany collapsed in 1945, Wilhelm and Jacquelyn feared potential persecution by the United Kingdom for openly following the Nazi Ideology, they fled to the United States despite fears of extradition. Catherine, who was 15 years old when World War II ended, privately condemned the Nazi Ideology and distanced herself away from her parents for the rest of her life, and married Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery IV, as they married, the whole entire time they were married they weren't even aware that they were third cousins once removed. Wilhelm II abandoned the Nazi ideology in 1936 when he ran away from home to Switzerland. Elagabalus distanced himself from his parents because of his parents' strong support for Hitler, and Jonathan and Victoria in 1957, both ran away and got married in later 1950s, Jonathan strangely married his niece, and Victoria secretly married her second cousin, Dragomir Bismarck, Victoria kept her marriage secret from her parents because Dragomir is Jewish. Cold War Later Life in the United States Death and Funeral Private Life and Beliefs See also TBDCategory:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional)